The present invention relates to a discharge lamp lighting apparatus of a projection-type display, such as, a liquid crystal projector or the like.
As a light source for a projection-type display, such as, a liquid crystal projector or the like, is adopted a high-pressure discharge lamp, such as, a metal halide lamp or a high-pressure mercury lamp, etc., for example, due to the reasons that it has high conversion efficiency and a point-like light source can be obtained, easily from it.
For the purpose of lighting the high-pressure discharge lamp, a discharge lamp is applied for the exclusive use thereof, which supplies voltage and current thereto necessary for the lighting.
Further in recent years, as was described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. Hei 5-74583 (1993) and Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. Hei 8-8076 (1996), for example, there is proposed a method for controlling the discharge lamp lighting apparatus with using a microcomputer, in the discharge lamp lighting apparatus.